


[ V O I C E ]

by smiling_yeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Crossdressing, Dark, Depressing, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiling_yeol/pseuds/smiling_yeol
Summary: It's just a voice in his head.





	[ V O I C E ]

[ V O I C E ]

Junmyeon fidgets in his seat, his fingers scrunch up on top of his thighs, pulling the fabric of the skirt he wore up a bit.

It might get wrinkled.

He bites his lip, straightening it out before taking a timid look around; hoping no one recognizes him in his get up. 

He shouldn't be scared, he shouldn't. 

It's just, a walk around the park, and a walk home.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

He blushes faintly, smiling a bit as he stands up; waving goodbye to the owner of the coffee shop.

He finds himself getting lost in the crowd of people, following in the exact same line; but then separating to different locations. 

The flowers, the sky, the birds, they all seem so beautiful like this.

Just like how he is.

He no longer feels scared, a bit timid really, and he breathes in the faint scent of cologne.

It's a bit strong, but not enough to make him a coughing mess. 

Today forecast predicted sunny skies, but the sky was darkening; and he forgot his umbrella. 

That's too bad, he thought.

Tiny droplets form in no time, and he smiles as one drops onto his face; the cool sensation making him shiver. 

The droplets turn heavier and heavier, drenching Junmyeon. 

He giggles as he tries his best to escape the rain.

He's happy all the way home, happy all the way up the stairs, and all the way into his apartment.

 

"You're home later than usual."

 

Junmyeon's smile fades, that voice.

It was coming from the corner of the room. 

And the owner of the voice stood up, making their way towards him.

Junmyeon is stuck, he doesn't know what to do.

Should he run?

Should he explain?

"Why..are you here?"

Junmyeon questioned, softly, getting teary eyed already. 

"I just came to check up on you."

Junmyeon blinks, the tears rolling down his cheeks, and he breathes in deeply, shaking.

"Please, get out."

He doesn't say anymore, and turns, heading for the entrance to the hallway. 

He isn't fast enough.

A hand latches onto his wrist, and pulls him back.

Junmyeon scrambles onto the floor, the person following in pursuit.

"Don't run away from me."

The voice is closer this time, arms coming to wrap themselves around his torso, holding him prisoner in their embrace.

"I missed you."

Junmyeon is scared.

"I missed what we had."

Junmyeon is shaking.

"I missed what we used to do together."

Junmyeon tries to remove the hands.

They tighten and he whimpers.

It's loud, frightened and desperate.

"Please.."

He's begging, he's pleading.

"Fuck."

No.

No.

Please.

Junmyeon is scared, he doesn't want to go back.

 

It hurts.

But,

He likes it.

He's disgusted.

but,

He likes it.

He enjoys it.

He wants it.

Right?

Cold, clammy hands trace his bare skin.

Chapped lips burn kisses all over his neck, shoulders and back.

Long fingers dig into his sides.

And,

a cock; hard and pulsating; sheaths itself inside him.

He doesn't resist.

Instead, he lays there.

Taking it all.

He feels so small.

So vulnerable.

 

"You look so pretty."

He doesn't mean it.

 

"Long hair suits you."

You're lying.

 

"I'm glad you're mine."

 

Stop.

Please.

Stop it.

Junmyeon's eyes burn, tears spilling afterwards.

His body moves to the rhythm of their thrusts.

It feels good.

But why does it hurt?

"Look at me."

 

No.

I don't want to.

 

"Look at me, Jun."

 

The voice repeats itself.

It's angry.

Annoyed.

He feels sharp pain as he's struck across the face.

He can feel the burning sensation afterwards.

His head is moved to where he's facing the attacker, and those cold, chapped lips rest on his.

Kissing him again and again.

He kisses back.

He's drunk.

He's intoxicated.

He whimpers.

He doesn't want it to end.

Or does he?

He doesn't know anymore.

 

Junmyeon spreads his legs a little wider, his own cock hanging in between; swollen and twitching.

The skirt he's wearing clings onto his thighs.

 

They rip the skirt, sheathing themselves inside again.

 

He moans.

 

He's shaking.

 

The back of his thighs turn red after each thrust.

 

The pace is animalistic.

 

It ends with a harsh kiss.

 

Then with an alternative ending as he's sprayed with cum.

 

His tongue dangles, attempting to catch a bit.

 

He's left there.

 

But not without a goodbye kiss.

Junmyeon sits up.

 

It hurts to.

 

But he doesn't care.

 

He likes it.

 

He loves it.

 

He wants it.

 

He just wished that voice, he wished it would go away.


End file.
